User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed - Episode 32: 3:10 To Crazytown
Episode 32: 3:10 To Crazytown Premise: The contestants participate in Western-themed challenges. Meanwhile, Trent goes even more insane and Gwen finds herself in some hot water. Challenge: Mount a horse from way above and a cowboy vs cow challenge Winner(s): Screaming Gaffers Eliminated: Trent, because of Justin blackmailing Gwen about hers and Trent's recent break-up, believing that they were cheating since Trent was throwing challenges for her. To get them to believe her, she tells the Grips to vote him off. My Favorite Part: Heather and Leshawna bickering Oh boy, this episode was one of the ones I was dreading to rewatch the most.....Let's talk about it. Before I begin the review of the actual episode, let me just say that this is the very first episode of Total Drama that I remember absolutely hating when I was younger. While the last episode was pretty bad, when I was younger, I found it kind of boring and shrugged it off. But the badness of this particular episode stuck with me. Even today, I cannot get over how bad this episode is. This is easily the worst episode of Total Drama Action. And the reason why this episode is so bad is really obvious. And no, despite being a Gwent fan, their break-up is NOT the reason why I hate this episode. It's just how poorly Trent is portrayed throughout this whole episode. Even though his number nine obsession isn't mentioned as much as the last episode, he develops a HUGE obsession over Gwen that comes right out of nowhere. As a result, he says some really horrible things to her at the WRONG times, like "utterly adorable" and "break a leg"! I mean, come on. He should know better than this. Right after Gwen and Trent officially hooked up in Total Drama Island, Trent wasn't THIS overprotective and obsessed with Gwen. Here, he's just so obsessed with her and it comes right out of nowhere. He goes absolutely insane in this episode and it's SO character-damaging. He was never like this. It's really sad that a once likable character would be derailed this severely and seem like the bad guy in this episode. Aside from Trent's derailment, there are several other problems with this episode. Another major problem with this episode is the Killer Grips' blackmail to Gwen. It's one thing if Justin eavesdrops on them and then makes an alliance with the other Grips to vote Trent off. But the fact that they make Gwen seem like the bad guy by accusing her of cheating is really off-putting. Gwen breaking up with Trent was very understandable on her part, because she didn't want Trent to be even more insane and keep throwing challenges for her. I have no problem with the two of them breaking up, but here, it felt really rushed. It's like one episode, he goes insane. And then one episode later, he continues being insane and his relationship ends. I wish that Gwen would've talked to him about his behavior and told him to stop, but I guess it is what it is. And even though Justin did make a good villain by blackmailing Gwen, he did a villainous deed the WRONG way. Trent was clearly the guilty one in this matter and he should've just convinced the team to vote him off. That would be being villainous in the RIGHT way. I feel really sorry for Gwen, because the whole universe is making her feel guilty for dumping her boyfriend. It almost feels that Gwen is the "Squidward" of the universe in which the whole universe never gives a break to her. It's just mean-spirited through and through. Another problem with this episode is that everything is SO predictable. There's no suspense and no tension. There's nothing. OF COURSE Trent is going to go insane and obsess over Gwen. OF COURSE he's going to find some way to sabotage his team's challenges. OF COURSE the Grips are going to lose. OF COURSE Gwen is not going to like this and break up with him. OF COURSE he's going to get voted off. DUH. Along with that, this episode is not that funny nor that investing. There were a few moments that I liked though, like Leshawna and Heather bickering during the mounting challenge (that was REALLY funny), Owen and Justin hugging during the elimination ceremony, Leshawna ripping her pants, Harold having cow boobies on his head, and Chris calling Chef "Cheffette". But, to be fair, those are only small moments. The gags are also really repetitive and not all that funny. In fact, they get annoying pretty quickly. This includes that annoying fat horse farting, Trent's infuriating running gags, Justin bragging about himself and his beauty, and Duncan picking on Harold right out of the blue. Speaking of Duncan and Harold, why is Duncan picking on him now? Harold got Courtney booted last season, so why didn't he pick on him before? This is all so random and not well executed at all. Duncan has no warrant to pick on him at a time like this and Harold doesn't deserve this torment. Sooooo, yeah. Nothing much to redeem this episode. This episode currently holds a position in my Bottom 5 episodes and it is a good reflection of how bad this show can get. Hopefully the next episode will be better.... Category:Blog posts